AvP: The Honor to Live
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: Easy Life turned to hell for a simple colony when the Aliens and Predators showed up. Even the Marines were of no use. But one Woman dared to save her people. She can save them, but will her own salvation lie in the hands of a Predator?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is just a short story I made to explain to those who do not understand why the Yautja, or Predators, release some Humans. That, and I really wanted to write this.  
****I really don't have the time to write from the very beginning of the Story Line, so I created a Prologue to bring you up-to-date on what is going on then will drop you right into the action.  
****Weyland Industries © 20th Century Fox.  
****Aliens and Predators © 20th Century Fox.  
****Angelica Ammons © Blackdawn (me).  
****It would be great if you could leave me some Feedback on what you think about it.  
****Rated Mature for: Adult situations, violence, blood/gore and death.  
**_**Blackdawn**_

**Chapter One:  
****Prologue**

Thousands of Human families were sent out into space by Weyland Industries to colonize and cultivate various worlds for the better of mankind. For their future.

One colony took root on a lush planet named, LV6205. The planet was lush and full of life and created an excavation site where they would be surrounded by one out of many of the planets various thick jungles. It didn't take long for the colony to create a clearing and build a small Town Square that was surrounded by dozens of living quarters which were all protected by a giant wall encasing around the entire area.

It was so easy for them to colonize the area, and because it made them feel welcome and at home, they named their new home, their town: Easy Life. The, "Easy Life Town."

Once creating a base of operations Scientists, Miners and Farmers were able to venture and branch out into the land.

The Easy Life Colony however was unaware of the jungles past, what it was used for time and time again. It in fact had been used for hundreds of years, before Weyland Industries was even created.

The land was being used as Blooding Grounds by the Yautja.

Every couple of years, between two and five, male un-bloods and Young Bloods was gathered by their elders and veterans to lead them on hunts. The un-bloods to experience their first taste of the thrill of the hunt and to pass into adult hood if they survive the hunt and pass the trials laid before them. The Young Bloods, already in their adult hood, were only given prey to further hone on their hunting skills so they would be ensured survival to earn their own rite to give children and pass into full-blooded Yautja.

The Yautjas tool of the hunt, their most aggressive and ultimate prey: Kainde Amedha. Otherwise known as, Hard Meat, or, Xenomorphs, Bugs, Aliens.

The Yautja were surprise when they learned of the Humans colonizing their hunting grounds. This however did not change their minds in relocating. In fact, to them, it would only add to the thrill of the hunt.

The eggs were laid somewhat close to the compound and as anticipated, some Humans that ventured out became curious of the newly laid eggs and were quickly impregnated.

Distraught and unaware of what they carried within their chests, the colony members stumbled through their town gates and soon became the cause that infected and destroyed their peaceful society.

As their numbers dwindled, a distress beacon was sent which called to the attention of the Marines.

A Platoon stationed not far from LV6205 were given orders to rescue the remaining citizens and destroy all the Xenomorphs.

They were prepared for a Xenomorph assault upon arrival, but unprepared for the giant beasts that awaited outside the city walls. The Yautja.

There was plenty of Kainde Amedha to go around, but to ensure a great hunt, the Leaders planned a tactical procedure amongst their packs to hunt outside the walls for the time being. Waiting for the right moment to hunt the Humans when they were pushed to the point where they would fight back in order to survive instead of turning around and running. And they also awaited for the arrival of the Humans most elite fighting group. The Marines.

Like the colony members, the Marines dropped like flies, and what few Marines and colony members survived were bunkered together in a temporary safe haven.

Two Marines left - Privates, civilian men, woman and children, even a new born. One woman, Angelica Ammons, took it upon herself to protect the small group and lead them to ensured safety. The Marines Drop Vessel. Equipping everyone able to carry a weapon, gathered from the fallen Marines, Angelica leads them outside the confinements of their tiny, makeshift safe haven and into the bowls of hell . . . .

**

* * *

I am now going to try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days being this one was so short.**


	2. Part One: Escaping Easy life

_**Author's Notes: I know I said just a couple of days until the next chapter. But chapter two ended up being forty-seven pages that is close to being finished, this however didn't include the time it would take to grammar check. So I've decided to break this long chapter into parts where you, the reader, could be satisfied with a part of chapter two. So, I present to you, Chapter Two: Part One Escaping Easy Life.  
**__**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two:  
****Part One  
****Escaping Easy Life**

The young Yautja roared a triumphant howl of victory as the Kainde Amedha lay in a dead searing heap before his taloned feet.

Their elder, their Leader, barked a quick command to his young pack of six then turned in a grunt continuing their track through the narrow passageway.

Adrenalin still surging through their veins, the young ones also turned and trotted behind their Leader. Their sweat glistening muscles urging and aching them to run down that passageway. That hallway. and mercilessly slaughter anything in a blood rage that got in their way. But their well trained minds taught them patience, to follow and obey their Leader. It is what harnessed their energy, and as a result caused the outcome to channel their aggression into their blades that created a combination of graceful attacks into a dance of blood flying violence and carnage.

They were nearing a junction and gradually began to slow down then came to a stop not but fifteen feet away. Two students flanked their Leader as he remained still, staring at the two new paths. Scanners within their masks showed the dagged drones were approaching, but not what else could be there.

He silently watched from the corner of his red eye as the student to his left looked to him. The young one's gaze lingered for a minute then turned back toward his front and took a step forward but was stopped in mid-stride by his elder's scared hand slapping across his blood stained armored chest.

The elder didn't turn to look at the student who was clearly looking at him once again but kept his gaze fixed on the passage ways. His stomach knotted and skin scrawled. Something was coming this way, or was already there.

His hand lifting to his belt and grasping the hilt of his sword which cued the others to ready themselves.

And so they did.

The pack awaited for what unseen prey would venture into their path. And moments later, two small beings quickly popped out and into the hallway. One primitive weapon was pointed opposite of their direction as the other being quickly maneuvered it's weapon towards them which instantly set the young bloods into an uproar but who's actions were harnessed by their Leader who loudly barked an order for them to settle.

The elder had come close to attacking as well, but a split second decision caused him to cease upon viewing one of the being's actions.

Both were ooman. Human. The second's attention was now fixated on them but its action in firing upon them was halted by the one that first discovered them. The one that he had identified to be female, and the second, male.

She looked him directly in the eyes and aimed her weapon straight at him but she did not fire. Her stance showed no failure of wavering as her rate increased but she still held vast, she even slowly crept to them. He assumed the other would fire but after an exchange of words between them, nothing happened.

Could she possibly be the Leader? And it made him all the more curious at why she was acting this way.

Her fast beating heart rate showed him that she wanted to turn and run, but her solid posture showed she wasn't going anywhere. It was almost as if she was protecting something.

And so, both Leaders stood in a stand off. One waiting for the other to make a move.

* * *

_**Okay, so maybe this was shorter than the first chapter after I had said this was going to be longer. But this everyone is just Part One, there's still Part Two which is twenty-one pages and then Part Three. So sit back and enjoy. And remember: Feedback is always welcome as it is appreciated.**_

_**Blackdawn**_


End file.
